Jealous
by AL3
Summary: Through the eyes of a certain girl, she witnessed her whole world crumble.. When things seem so perfect, the love of her life slipped away.. Pansy's POV as she watch a very happy Draco and Hermione.. [songfic]


A/N: this is my first song fic.. well.. I hope you like this.. it's all in Pansy's POV.. well.. this is sung by a local singer in my country and it's really good. This was sung by nina.. r/r please.. no flames.. italicized words are flashbacks and bold, italicized are the lyrics! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the song and the characters.. all I own is this ff.net account and the computer! Hope you enjoy.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Jealous..   


Pansy was in the north tower. It was already midnight but she didn't have any plans to go back to her dorm. She couldn't bear to see him. She just couldn't accept the fact that his Draco had finally found his match.. he was totally happy. Pansy sighed. And sat down on the floor and stared at the gleaming stars. Her heart was still throbbing painfully fast as she remembered so vividly the things that happened. Things that she really hoped was a nightmare.. but no matter what she does.. it was real.. and it was happening before her eyes. 

**_Jealous of the girl who caught your eye,_**

**_One of my darker days.._**

_ It was their anniversary. The day that supposedly be the highlights and happiest moment of her life. She and Draco were in Hogsmeade, celebrating. It was just so perfect. She felt complete. She had the love of her life beside her, his hands fitting perfectly with hers. But what went wrong, she didn't know.. it changed everything forever.._

**_When you looked at her, where was I?_**

**_I Should've been in her place.._**

_ Pansy and Draco were seated at the far secluded area of The Three Broomsticks when she saw her.. Pansy, however, had no idea that her Draco had slipped away at that very moment.. She didn't know that Draco was staring at a changed Hermione Granger.. The Hermione Granger that would eventually change him.. the one meant for him.._   


**_Here I am,_**

**_all alone imagining._**

**_What might've been,_**

**_What could've been, If I had been there.._**

Pansy looked away from the gleaming stars and tried to analyze that day. She didn't know how he could have feelings for her. It just didn't make sense. Why couldn't she be the one Draco saw? For the past few days she had been wondering one thing over and over again. She couldn't remember what she was doing at the very moment Draco saw Hermione.. If she only knew, there's probably a better chance for her to change everything.. It could've.. but it was just too late. 

_ It had been almost a week after their anniversary when Draco finally broke up with her. It came as a shocker and saw in his once very cold blue gray eyes that he was serious. He looked truly sorry for doing that and she couldn't help but cry. What else could she do? Even if it hurts her a lot, she nodded, kissed him in the cheeks and ran off._

_ Tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes. She felt a pang in her heart when he saw him smile while she nodded. That was her only proof that he didn't love her anymore. That he was happy that she let him go.._

**_Jealous of the one whose arms around you,_**

**_When she's keeping you satisfied._**

**_Jealous of the one who finally found you,_**

**_Made your stars and your suns collide.._**

_ Hermione was there near the lake and was waiting for Draco. She had played a big part on Draco's life. She had changed him in many things that even she hadn't noticed. She didn't intend to let him fall for her and her for him. She knew very well that Pansy loves him and Hermione knew very well what she was feeling about the whole thing._

_ Hermione planned to change Draco once and for all since his father died. She knew very well that he was being controlled and there's still a heart somewhere inside Draco no matter how hard he hides it. In the end, she found it.. never expecting that he fell for her._

_ Hermione smiled as she saw Draco running towards her. His smile was evident from afar and she knew at once that he was free. Hermione looked around, knowing that Pansy might've been very hurt. She both felt good and bad. She didn't know how she should react. She couldn't decide whether she should be happy with it or sad that she had ruined a relationship._

_Draco had finally approached her and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him and hugged him back, completely forgetting Pansy, her guilty feelings and everything. All that mattered was him and her, finally together.._

_ Pansy watched bitterly what was happening. She could see them hugging each other, both looking thoroughly happy. She was also near the lake and didn't intend to ran into them. But what can she do? Fate was too cruel. She felt fresh tears slid from her eyes. It was too much.._

**_She's a very, very lucky girl._**

_ It was more than she could bear. She ran away, not knowing where to go in particular. Her tears were blurring her sight but she didn't care. Same images of a very happy Draco and Hermione flashed in her mind. It was driving her crazy and it was hurting her deeply. Pansy couldn't help but think how lucky Hermione was. She hated to admit it but she won this time.. and this time Hermione won fair and square.. and she won Draco for real._

**_Jealous of the girl who won your heart._**

**_They say it's a perfect match_**

**_She's gonna get to be what you want,_**

**_And it don't get better than that.._**

**_She'll say your fine,_**

**_Whisper words I wished were mine,_**

**_What might've been,_**

**_what could've been if I had been there.._**

Pansy stood up and sat at the edge of the north tower. She knew that if she made one wrong move. She could fall off. But no matter how depressed she was, Pansy was proud to say that she wasn't stupid enough to commit suicide. She sighed. She was really jealous of Hermione, she had top grades, cool friends, loved by everyone and lastly she had Draco. How perfect her life is.. and how lucky.. 

_News about Hermione and Draco being together spread around Hogwarts like wild fire. Even Harry and Ron approved of him because they knew Draco had changed. What hurts Pansy even more is the fact that everyone thought they were perfect for each other. That they looked cute when they were together and how sweet they both are with one another. Draco was ignoring her, or maybe she just imagined it.. she didn't know. How should she know if he's too busy with Hermione? She really hated to see them together, whispering things to one another, mouthing I love you and passing notes in class.. Can't they see she was suffering? Can't they just do it some place else?_

Pansy sighed while a stroke of cold wind cuff her in the face making her face slightly numb. If only she knew, then probably her world wouldn't turn upside down. She could've been with Draco right now, totally contented with life.. Hermione out of the picture. 

**_Jealous of the one whose arms around you,_**

**_When she's keeping you satisfied._**

**_Jealous of the one who finally found you,_**

**_Made your stars and your suns collide.._**

**_She's a very, very lucky girl.._**

If only it wasn't too late, Pansy could've been the one who made him satisfied, contented.. happy. But it could never be, they were never meant. That was Hermione's job now and she was doing a great job in making him fall for her every single torturing day.   


**_And you know I'd fight the good fight,_**

**_If I thought I'd changed your mind.._**

**_But if it makes you happy,_**

**_Then I'll leave my dreams behind.._**

**_Man, she better treat you right and give you everything,_**

**_'Cause the moment that she doesn't,_**

**_I'll be waiting in the wings.._**

Pansy thought of fighting her love for him but thought better of it. Because even if she tried very hard, that wouldn't erase the fact that he loved Hermione more than himself. She sighed and watched the skies when suddenly a shooting star have passed. An unexpected tear slid from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away.. She just made a wish.. one selfless wish. She then stared at her silver bracelet which a big letter D and a P was engraved on it. She slowly took it off and looked up once again, the shooting star was still streaking pass just above her. The glimmering light of the shooting star was reflecting on her bracelet. 

Pansy sighed. She decided to leave Draco and Hermione together. If it doesn't goes well, she would be waiting.. but she clearly doubt that it wouldn't work out.. She knew it would. 

The shooting star was finally out of sight and Pansy felt even more alone. She closed her eyes and tried to reflect. Another cold stroke of wind ruffled her long black hair. She then opened her eyes, stood up and smiled. She gave her silver bracelet one last longing glance before throwing it as hard as she could. Her bracelet was light and was blown away by the cold wind and was out of sight. 

Pansy looked up at the sky again. Every fiber of her mind was hoping and praying that Hermione and Draco will be happy. And she would eventually move on and get on with her life. _"Good luck, Draco.."_ she whispered to the wind. She closed her eyes once again. She knew they will be happy and she would be happy for them. She opened her eyes, took a long deep breathe and exhaled it slowly to ease the pain. Another lone tear slid down her face and she didn't bother to wipe it away this time. She then made up her mind to say something she would never say again. This would be the last time. Pansy looked around and said very softly:   
  
  
  


_"I love you, Draco.."_   



End file.
